For the previous known manufacture of spring contact pins, the individual components such as piston, spring, head, jacket, etc. were manufactured by means of machining or forming techniques, such as lathing, milling, deep-drawing, forging, etc. After completion of the individual components, they are assembled. The diameter of such a known spring contact pin determines the so-called contact spacing (center-to-center distance to an adjacent pin), wherein the contact spacing is predetermined by the test object, i.e. from an electric component which is electrically contacted by means of the spring contact pins to create test circuits which allow for an evaluation of the functionality of the test object. Currently, spring contact pins with a minimum diameter of approximately 0.1 mm with the aforementioned classic structure are known, wherein such small diameters cannot be produced economically at high quality with the classic manufacturing technique. Key reasons are the great requirements on the tolerances during the manufacture of the individual components and the subsequent assembly of the individual components to a complete spring contact pin, which can only be accomplished manually.
The problem addressed by the invention is that of being able to manufacture a spring contact pin of the initially described type which allows for a very small contact spacing, which can be produced cost-efficiently, has a high quality, and is functionally reliable. This problem also applies to a spring contact pin arrangement comprising at least one spring contact pin.